Yupendi
by Navarhta
Summary: Aquí van las OMAKES ROMÁNTICOS, además de los necesarios para la historia. Ejem, como el nombre lo indica, Sección de Amor XD Marín al fin despierta, ¿cómo reaccionará el León? R&R para saber qué les pareció. Besos.


YUPENDI

**¡Advertencia!**

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y su historia, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. La historia que les comparto, es una invención mía, con el fin de divertir y entretener. También para dar un buen sabor de boca al final de los caballeros Dorados, que se merecen esto y mucho más. **

**Gracias por su comprensión.  
**

**Cualquier falta ortográfica y gramatical, MIL PERDONES.  
**

**No me hago responsable del mal uso de mis historias, pues algunos capítulos pueden contener mención implícita o explícita (en la aun no escrita "OMAKES Lemon") de sexo, palabras altisonantes o estupidez. Gracias por su compresión. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**

**:-/…………………………………………………………………………**

_Gracias Samarien por ser mi lectora de pruebas ¡Gracias Amiga!_

OMAKE 1.- El Despertar

Aioria caminaba muy apresurado. Tenía que llegar al Recinto lo antes posible, pues su hermano no estaba tan tranquilo que digamos. El León comprendía su desesperación perfectamente, pues él pasaba por lo mismo. ¡Mujeres! No quedaba otro camino más que adorarlas… por más problemas que causasen.

Feh, qué romántico se estaba poniendo. Mejor se dejaba de tonterías. Así que siguió caminando, subiendo las escaleras.

Llegó al imponente lugar y escaneó el perímetro. Nada. De todas formas no se confiaría, pues el cosmo de Athena hacía que no pudiera estar seguro al 100. Para ello, tendría que recorrer cada recoveco del Recinto. ¡Rayos! Eso le robaría tiempo.

Mientras pasaba, escudriñando cada cuarto y estancia, cavilaba en muchas cosas. Su mente viajaba a toda velocidad, repasando lo que tendría que hacer, saliendo de allí. Regresar a Sagitario, hablar con su hermano, buscar a su cuñada… ¡Cielos! La cabeza le dolía.

El castaño entró a la Sala Principal. Nada. Genial, sólo faltaba que a Elanor le hubiera ocurrido algo. ¡Su hermano se pondría histérico! Bien decían que el carácter venía de familia. Era algo que siempre escuchó y hasta apenas ahora, lo había podido comprobar.

Es que en cierta forma, el León no comprendía sus propios actos. La mayoría de veces, actuaba SIN pensar, sin reparar en las consecuencias. De hecho, ese era la principal fuente de peleas entre el Patriarca y él. Simplemente, no le parecía importante. Aioria pensaba, que lo más importante de sus acciones era el que ayudaran a las demás personas, y que si se tardaba mucho en decidirse, acabaría perdiendo lo que más quería.

Tal vez ese pensamiento se debía, a que no había tenido nadie quien lo cuidara desde que su hermano perdió la vida. En ese tiempo, pensaba no perder NI UN SEGUNDO para volverse más fuerte, pues en su corta vida, en un tiempo relativamente corto, perdió lo único que tenía.

¡BAH! Sentimentalismos. A veces odiaba lo que traían como consecuencia. Debilidad. Pero creía plenamente que se compensaba con algo más fuerte, con algo más completo. Por ello, el Santo de Leo no había cambiado su forma de ser. Además, él era conciente que era cierto. Lo había comprobado.

Marín.

¡Seeeh! Esa pelirroja lo traía loco. Desde que la había visto, le había gustado. Su corazoncito se encogió de sólo pensar en ella. Feh, era un caso perdido. Pero agradecía cuando ella llegó como caída del cielo al Santuario, buscando a su hermano. Frente a todas las malas rachas, la chica pudo salir adelante. Y eso era lo él le admiraba.

Claro, además de que era muy bella. No necesitaba verle el rostro para darse cuenta de ello. A veces se sorprendía imaginando cómo sería, reconstruyendo la suavidad de su rostro y la belleza de sus ojos. Sip, estaba perdido.

Por ello, convertiría en **POMADA**, a quien se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima. Casi enloquece cuando la encontró inconciente, frente a las escaleras de Aries. Su hermano era testigo del severo castigo que le dio Shion por destruir las paredes. Que remedio.

Salió de sus cavilaciones, cuando se encontró ante la puerta de la habitación, donde cierta persona descansaba. Vaya que sus traicioneros pies lo condujeron hacia allí. Aunque YO SÉ, que el Leoncito se dio una que otra excusa, para afrontar tal reveladora situación. Pero aun así, no entró.

Tenía estrictamente PROHIBIDO poner un pie en la habitación. Órdenes del Patriarca.

¡BAH! A él no le importaba que fuera contagioso. Pasa que según Shion, Marín no estaba en este mundo. Era como si estuviera en un fuerte letargo, sin posibilidad alguna de volver. Todo podía pasar, así que el peliverde no descartó la palabra EPIDEMIA. Por eso, el Patriarca le había hablado con toda la sinceridad posible, dándole a entender, que si había esperanza, era MUY poca.

Cansado, apoyó su frente en la puerta. ¡Cuánto extrañaba verla! Oír su voz y sentir su aroma. En verdad le hacía falta.

Acarició el pomo de la puerta y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se alejó de la entrada, con la intención de salir lo antes posible de ahí. No era bueno para su salud preocuparse de esa manera. Pero por más que quisiera, su caprichoso corazón era así, necio como no pueden imaginar.

Ya se disponía a dar el paso, cuando una serie de ruiditos lo sorprendieron. ¿Pero qué rayos…? Provenían de la habitación. Mejor se iba, no fuera que el Patriarca lo sorprendiera y lo obligara de nuevo a mantenerse alejado, siempre en su casa. A veces pienso que el Patri se pone muy insufrible.

El León escaneó el lugar, para ver cuánto tiempo disponía para salir sin ser visto. Pero extrañamente, no sentía nada. ¡No había nadie! Sólo se percibía el diminuto cosmo de Marín, dormido y tranquilo. ¿Quién estaría en la habitación?

Tal vez, pensó con un suspiro, sería una de las de servicio. Pero seguía siendo extraño. Había visto a las 3 chicas cuchicheando sin parar en la cocina. ¿Apoco tan rápido habían llegado?

Acercó más su oído a la puerta, y bufó de ENFADO. Sip, alguien estaba ahí..

Aioria infló los cachetes y se esponjó. ¡Si no le habían dado permiso para verla! Tenía semanas que Shion lo había saludado con un tajante NO. Grrr… ¡Que coraje!

Sin esperar un momento más, abrió con decisión la puerta. En la habitación, la ventana estaba abierta, haciendo susurrar las cortinas y meciendo suavemente los cabellos bermejos de la Amazona. Eso le dio MALA espina. Algo no cuadraba.

Pero otra vez sus pies, lo condujeron hacia ella, y Aioria se juró que sólo para verla un ratito…

Su mano era suave. Como siempre lo había sido. Suspiró y se puso de rodillas al lado de su cama, besando la palma y el dorso, aspirando su aroma.

-Marín… ¿por qué no quieres despertar, nena? Te extraño. Incluso el Bicho… sin tí tiene rienda suelta para andar de coscolino entre las aprendizas. No tiene remedio.

Silencio. Sólo se podía escuchar el rumiar del viento y la respiración lenta de la chica. Aioros cerró los ojos y una lagrimilla se le escapó.

-¿Sabes, Marín? Tienes que ser fuerte. Te necesito. Además tienes que cobrar venganza por lo que le hizo esa Bruja a tu vestido. Shaina ya tiene un plan descabellado y sé que te gustará.

El León sólo sonrió y abrió los ojos. Era inútil. Ella no le escuchaba. Se armó de valor y se puso en pie, jugando con los cabellos de la pelirroja. En el presente, más que nada, Aioria sentía que su Marín estaba muy lejos, que por más que quisiera, había una ENORME laguna que los separaba. Y no era solamente las leyes del Santuario. Volvió a suspirar. Lo que después enfadó al Caballero. ¡Un Santo de Athena suspirando! Que tonto.

Decidió que lo mejor sería irse. Pero algo le seguía molestando.

Se alejó de la cama, receloso. No le gustaba el aspecto de la habitación. Era sospechoso. Ahora todo para ÉL, era EXTRAÑO. Bah, y luego decía que era Aioros quien se portaba paranoico. Pero algo le olía mal. Literal.

¡Olía a azufre! ¿Cómo rayos iba a ser posible eso?

Desvió la mirada y no pudo evitar sonreír. Marín se veía tan frágil, tan tierna. Pero que no lo oyera hablar así… ella también era MUY susceptible en el prefijo MACHO, de los hombres. Para ser sinceros, la apoyo. Y creo que Shaina también, pero la Cobra era más temperamental y los soldados le tenían miedo. En cambio, la pelirroja era seria y más elegante, y no le importaban los comentarios que los irrespetuosos soldados le decían a diario. Gracias a Shion que el León no estaba enterado de eso, pues era bien sabido que el Cachorro no era nada tolerante en ese aspecto.

Aioria volvió a rastrear el perímetro. Shion estaba en el Recinto Principal, por lo tanto ¿Cómo se produjeron los ruidos? Tal vez el viento, aunque era improbable. Se rascó la cabeza y miró de nuevo a la inconciente Marín. Le seguía pareciendo todo MUY raro. Lo mejor era irse por que aun desde ahí, podía sentir el cosmo desesperado de Aioros.

Miró a Marín con ojos brillantes y acarició la máscara de plata, pasando por sus cabellos.

-Despierta pronto. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte. Yo… te amo palomita, así que MÁS te VALE que no me hagas esperar. Me valen las normas del Santuario. Así que no te pongas pesada y despierta.

El León caminó hacia la salida, pero ni bien había dado 5 pasos, el olor a azufre se intensificó. Aturdido, se acercó a la ventana y escudriñó afuera. Nada. Insisto, Aioria estaba confundido y su instinto le decía que había ALGO RARO ahí.

¡Rayos! ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso todo eso le había afectado su mente? Definitivamente necesitaba dormir.

Un gemido lo sobresaltó. Y hablo en serio. El gemido CASI le da una arritmia cardiaca. Miró hacia su derecha y pidió con toda su alma, que lo que estaba viendo no fuera una de sus locas fantasías.

La mano de Marín se había movido de lugar. Ahora estaba sobre su cabeza. El gemido provenía de la chica y se movía inquieta. Aioria, presa de la adrenalina del momento, no tardó ni dos segundos en llegar a su lado.

-¿Marín? –susurró con un nudo en la garganta. Sentía cada músculo tenso y su corazón latía locamente.

-¿Mmmmmm?

El León casi saltó cual gato, de alegría. ¡Le había respondido!

-¿Marín? Despierta… -dijo Aioros, sacudiéndola no tan delicadamente como hubiese esperado. ¡Es que estaba emocionado!

-¿Aioria? ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde…? –preguntó Marín, todavía confundida y con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Se sentía demasiado mareada y de un momento a otro, tal vez y no podría contener su estómago. Pero el agitado León NO le permitió terminar la última pregunta. La tomó en brazos y la apapachó con toda su alma, como no dejándola ir. Y entonces… empezó a dar vueltas con todo y Amazona.

La chica se puso de un color azul y con ojitos mareados. Por supuesto, Aioria no se dio cuenta, y la lanzó por los aires, contentísimo, y con su corazón latiéndole a mil. Mejor no les digo cómo quedó Marín, por que no me lo creerían.

-¡Marín! ¿Estás bien? –dijo Leoncio, al ver que la pelirroja no se movía. La chica, extraordinariamente, pudo cantarle las cuarenta a Aioria quien sólo pudo sonreír, mientras era insultado a los cuatro vientos y recibía unos cuantos puñetazos. Esa era SU verdadera Marín.

-¿CÓMO CREES QUE VOY A ESTAR BIEN, LEÓN DE PACOTILLA? ¡ME DESPIERTO TODA MADREADA, CON DOLOR DE CABEZA Y CON MI ESTÓMAGO DELICADO Y TÚ! ¡DÁNDOME VUELTAS COMO MANÍACO! ¿ACASO CREES QUE ESTOY BIEN? ¡VETE A LA…!

Pero la pelirroja no siguió. En cambio, su color de rostro, oculto por la máscara, cambió dramáticamente. Después de un rojo IRA, cambió a uno muy pálido, pues el León la abrazó y la besó.

Sólo les digo que no fue un beso normal. La máscara se interponía, pero aun así no cambiaba su electrizante poder. Por ello, la Amazona se quedó estática. NADIE, la había besado antes. Ya fuera con o sin máscara. Estaba completamente anonadada, ya que el León nunca la había tratado de esa manera.

Sin más remedio (nótese sarcasmo), se dejó mimar, aunque sabía que estaba malamente hecho. Si fuera otra persona, la chica le habría mandado a volar muy lejos, engrifada y con una venita en su sien. Pero noooo. El León era caso aparte.

-¿Pero qué…? –se escuchó en la entrada.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron inmediatamente, mirando a un sorprendido Kiki, que abría la boca como pez fuera del agua. Se veía muy cómico, y cuando salió de su estupefacción, dio tremendo brinco de alegría, llegando a parar a brazos de la pelirroja.

-¡MARÍN! ¡Despertaste! ¡Me siento tan feliz! Bien dijo Seiya que no tardarías en despertar. ¡También Aioria no perdió esperanza! ¡Yupi!

La chica, aprovechó esos segundos para recobrar la compostura y rió, abrazando al chiquillo con calidez. Le recordaba a su pupilo y eso la ponía inesperadamente feliz. Aunque seguía teniendo un leve rubor, aun tenía la capacidad del habla. No miró al León, que se encontraba medio avergonzado por su comportamiento. ¿Qué rayos le había pasado? No lo sabía. Cuando Marín se recuperara, le daría una buena paliza. Feh, cómo eran las cosas. Mejor dejaba que la ternura del niño, alivianara la situación.

Marín lo sabía, así que se limitó a sonreír. Era lo mejor. Luego arreglaría cuentas con ese ojiverde… además no era tiempo para esas cosas (aunque se MORÍA de ganas de dar rienda suelta a su instinto asesino), pues ella SABÍA inexplicablemente, que las cosas se iban a poner peor de lo que esperaban. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero al ver la simpática cara pecosa del niño, decidió que ya llegaría el tiempo de hablar al respecto.

-Gracias Kiki.- dijo, mientras suspiraba y le revolvía los salvajes cabellos. Había mucho que explicar.

**:-/………………………………………………………………………………………..**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.**

Me encontraba haciendo el último capítulo y me di cuenta que faltaba esto. No sé, como que se me metió la idea medio-romántica y decidí hacer aparte esta sección. Aquí pondré los OMAKES carbohidráticos que se me ocurran. Además ayudan a entender mejor la historia.

Les pido una disculpa sinceramente por no terminar el capítulo esta semana. Es que no tengo tiempo. Lo del concurso me absorbe toda y ya es el sábado. Espero que obtenga un buen lugar en el estatal. Por ello, tendré el chapter hasta la próxima semana.

Gracias por su comprensión y muchísimas gracias.

Besos.

Namarië!


End file.
